Vulnerability
by CheeseLover13
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a discussion before meeting with the surrogacy agent. Will they go through with it or just call it all quits?


"Say it. Just say the words. You don't want a baby." Callie said, secretly scared of what may come out of Arizona's mouth.

Arizona's mouth is left agape.

Could this really be happening? Again?

How could Callie think that she doesn't want another child, let alone not be willing to carry it. It just didn't make sense.

None of it did.

"Tell me what you're really scared of, Calliope." Arizona said with a shaky voice, holding her breath for what her wife may say.

"I'm not scared. I'm not! Okay? _You're_ the one that got my hopes up, telling me that you wanted another child!" Callie says in a rush, "_You _keep doing this to me. You made me think that everything would be okay, and then you stole my star, Arizona. You make me _feel_ like we'll be okay, agreeing with me, saying that what we have is enough because I can't have a child because you're not willing to do it yourself. Then we decide to hire a surrogate and now you come out with this _bullshit_!" Callie said, letting the emotion she had inside take over, "I'm sorry, but I think you're the one that's scared and can't accept it. And you know what Arizona? That's fine, it really is. But _please,_ stop dragging me down with you." Callie finished with tears formed in her eyes.

"Calliope…" Arizona said with tears also forming in her cerulean eyes.

"Don't." Callie said sounding a lot more confident than she felt, "Don't tell me something that will make me want to fall back in your arms, because I am tired of falling for the same trick and you never being willing to catch me." Callie said looking directly into Arizona's eyes, trying to find something that could tell her otherwise and not being able to find. She took a deep breath, trying to sound sure of what she would say, "Just end it. Make it _stop_." Callie whispered, not willing to look into her wife's eyes anymore as she said the words that could cut her soul to shreds.

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she really made her wife feel such sorrow? She knew things weren't perfect between each other but she didn't know her wife felt so angry at her for putting her through… her own issues.

Gosh, how had she been so stupid? How did she let that happen again? She always said what she wanted without saying _why _she wanted it. She needed to learn how to speak more clear- well, at least try to.

That was something that had to change.

"Calliope, sweetie. Look at me." Arizona said trying to lift her wife's beautiful face toward her own.

When Callie finally looked at her, Arizona closed the distance between the two and gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

She grazed her tongue over Callie's lower lip asking for permission. Callie granted it without hesitation, opening her mouth in invitation. Arizona pushed her tongue against Callie's, wanting to taste her fully on her own taste buds, while also sucking the tongue she loved so much against her own. Callie tried to pull away, but Arizona didn't let her, pulling her by the neck and sucking her tongue further into her own mouth and lightly biting it.

It had been so long since she felt that passion between her and Callie. She didn't want it to end, but had to when oxygen became a priority once again.

"Is this your way of saying good bye?" Callie said lowering her head once again and feeling tears almost at their breaking point at what she could feel coming.

"Calliope, of course not." Arizona said in disbelief, shaking her head, "Couldn't you feel it too? The way my heart thuds when you kiss me like that? The way my nipples harden, dying to jump out of their coverage to feel you against them?" Arizona asked Callie while lifting her face back up to her, "Can't you see what you do to me?" Arizona asked her feeling her own tears losing control.

"Passion isn't enough, Arizona." Callie responded sadly, looking directly into Arizona's blue eyes, desperate for some understanding.

"You're right, it's not," Arizona said causing Callie to let out a whimper, "But you are enough for me. Do you understand? You are everything to me. You're in me, running through my veins every second of every hour. _You_ are what I need. You and Sofia, are _all_ I need." Arizona said, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to fall.

"If we're enough, why do you want to have another child then?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Truthfully, because I loved the experienced I shared with you and Sofia and I want to feel it again. I want us to share that joy, the joy of our perfect little baby making us want to wake up even when we already had overnight shifts. But also, because I know how it is to be an only child, Callie." Arizona said sadly, running her thumb over Callie's tear-streaked face.

"What?" Callie shot her eyebrows up in surprise, "What do you mean? You had a brother, Arizona." she continued quite confused.

"Exactly, Callie. I _had _a brother. He's not here anymore. I've been living as an only child for more than 5 years, Calliope, and it's not easy." Arizona said sadly, "Your parents begin having all these expectations from you and although they probably don't mean to, they make you feel pressured. Pressured to pursue everything they weren't able to. They cry on Christmas Eve because their daughter is having a hard time and they can't do anything about it. You become what they live by." she continued, "Gosh, I can't even imagine the day they aren't here, how am _I_ supposed to cope with all the grief and that weight of the things I wasn't able to accomplish for them." Arizona said tears forming in her eyes by the idea of it alone.

"You'll have me, Arizona. I wouldn't let you carry that pain all on your own." Callie said honestly, wanting to reassure her wife.

"I know. But what if you weren't there, Calliope? What if I'd have to go through it all on my own?" Arizona tried to explain, " I don't want Sofia to have to feel like this. Do you understand? Can you see my point of view? I'm not trying to give you a child only because I think it would make us happy, but because I want Sofia to have the support a sibling could give, the support _I_ wish I still had." the blonde said feeling tears cascade down her porcelain features.

"So, you're not trying to shut me up with a child?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting the reassurance.

"No, Calliope. I'm not trying to compromise our stability with a child." Arizona said slightly smiling.

"Do you still want a child?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"I really would love to relive the beautiful experience" the blonde responded, but still wondering of what her wife really wanted,"Do you? Honestly?"

"I do, I really do. I just… I don't know how to explain."

"Do you want me to carry it?" Arizona asked wanting the complete and truthful answer from her wife.

"I-I can't make you do that." the brunette answered, focusing her eyes on Arizona's earrings looking for some distraction of the conversation she knew was bound to happen.

"Honey, you're not making do anything. I'd love to give you the gift of our child." Arizona said smiling but with complete sincerity.

"Then why did you ask me to carry it?" Callie asked, wondering if her wife _really_ wanted this.

"I asked you to carry it because it had always been a dream of yours to carry a child, Calliope. I wanted to give you that. " the blonde answered truthfully.

" I carried, Sofia.", the brunette replied, still not fully understanding what her wife meant, "Is it because she was conceived under different circumstances?" Callie flinching while asking, immediately regretting asking such a stupid question. She knew that didn't matter to Arizona. Her wife loved that girl with all her soul.

"What?! No, Callie! How could you say that?" Arizona said in disbelief. She wasn't exactly thrilled with how Sofia was conceived, but she knew that there was love. Not the kind of love she felt for Callie, but still love between her wife and Mark. And love was all that mattered to her - for Sofia to always be surrounded by love. "Sofia is my world, she's my reason to getting up each morning aside from you. She-She's _everything_ to me, Calliope." she choked out trying to contain the emotion her daughter caused her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," the brunette said feeling another wave of guilt roll over her," Forgive me?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded, "Don't ever think that again, okay?"

"Okay. But could you explain to me why you think I needed to carry another child if you already felt like Sofia was enough to live the motherhood experience?", Callie said trying to comprehend what her wife was communicating.

"Because... because I didn't allow her to grow within you long term, okay?", Arizona said, confessing what had been eating at her alive for such a long time now, "I know you say it was an accident and it could have happened to anybody, but it still kills me to know that _I_ risked your life as well as our daughter's." Arizona explained, " You deserved to live your dream, to carry a child full term and to bring them into the world and have yourself be ripped apart to bring a bundle of joy into our lives, you know? I ruined that for you. I owe it to you- to complete your dreams." Arizona finished, hoping to have been clear enough for her wife to see what she had been feeling.

"Arizona, you got it all wrong, honey! I didn't _need _to carry her full term to feel complete. All I ever wanted was to see her and you together. Both my girls- seeing you _together _was my dream, and I get to live it every day thanks to you." Callie finished smiling.

"Really?" Arizona asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, honey. You and her are all I needed all along." Callie responded smiling brightly, "Do you still want to consider carrying a child or do you want to continue with surrogacy?"

"I want to carry it. Please?" Arizona pleaded with her wife.

"Are- Are you sure? You don't owe me anything, Arizona. I don't want you to feel pressured."Callie tried to explain.

"I am sure. Actually, I am _completely_ sure," the blonde couldn't help but smile at her miraculous wife, "I want to share a moment of passion with you and for you to insert a seed into me which will eventually grow as our child. I want to grab your hand while I deliver and yell at you for letting me do this even though I'll know deep inside that I've never wanted anything more in my life." Arizona said smiling just by the thought of it all, "But do you know what I want most of all?"

"What?" Callie said smiling at the idea of a beautiful pregnant Arizona.

"I want you to be the first to hold them. I want you to feel how I felt when I held Sofia right after she came out of your womb," Arizona shared with shinning eyes, as if reliving it right then, "Calliope it was _amazing._ Everything was chaos and you kept dying, but I could only pay attention to the beauty you gave me. Having her in my arms, being the first person to carry her and feel her heartbeat against the palm of my hand- it was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced, and I want you to live it. I want you to give me the gift of seeing that. " Arizona finished tearing up at it all.

"Gosh, Arizona I love you so much." Callie said, unable to contain herself and giving Arizona a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Calliope, so much. I don't think you'll ever know just how much." Arizona replied.

"Okay, so you're carrying our baby." Callie smiled.

"Yes, I am. But I have a requirement." Arizona said, slightly nervous.

"What would that be?" Callie asked a bit nervous of what her wife may have in plans.

"I want us to go to therapy." Arizona said scrunching her nose up the way she always did when she was afraid of someone's reactions.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Arizona echoed quite surprised at how easy it sounded.

"Yes, we can go to therapy. I think we should go together, but also take some sessions apart. The last two years haven't been easy and we don't always know how to respond." Callie reasoned, " I think it will be good for us." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, Arizona. Now stop being so shocked and kiss me, we're going to have a baby!" Callie said grinning.

"_After_ we go to therapy." the blonde reminded.

"Yes, sweetie. We're having a baby that you will carry after we go to therapy, okay? Now kiss me!"

Arizona complied happily melting her mouth against Callie's, "Let's take this home?" she all but begged.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

><p>Once they were home and had Sofia tucked happily into bed, the couple headed towards their room.<p>

"Where do you want me, honey?" asked Arizona, already feeling the wetness soaking her center.

"Lay on the bed, face down."Callie said huskily, "Clothes off."  
>Arizona did as she was told and rid herself of all her clothing and prosthetic, laying herself with her stomach down on the bed waiting for Callie to rock her world.<p>

"Callie, hurry up!" the blonde called out into the room.

"I'm right here sweetness." said Callie while straddling her naked wife's perfect ass, "I love having you like this."

Callie wanted to play dirty? _Bring it on._

"Oh, yeah? How come?" the blonde asked causing the brunette goddess to moan.

"Because I can rub my pussy all over your perfect ass." Callie said while grinding her naked sex over Arizona's ass, "Feel that? How wet you make me?"

"Oh, god." Arizona rasped out feeling her wife's juices coat her ass, "Callie, please," she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Please, I'm begging you!" Arizona almost cried.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"However you want, just _please _make me cum." Arizona begged.

"Okay, turn over."

Arizona complied and found Callie's beautiful breast above her, she couldn't help but suck on them.

"Stop." Callie ordered.

"Please, let me make you feel good." Arizona begged.

"No. You get fucked tonight? Okay?" Callie asked not really waiting for an answer while blindfolding her wife, "Spread your legs, let me see how wet your pussy is for me."

Arizona complied.

"Oh, you're soaked, honey. Just how I like you." Callie said running her fingers through Arizona's swollen, pink lips, feeling how her wife's swollen clit begged for her attention, "Sweetie, you're clit is so hard for me - I love it." Callie said falling in love all over again with her wife's perfect body.

"Do something with it." Arizona tested.

"Okay." Callie said, spanking Arizona's pussy hard three times, making sure to swat the clit already peeking out from its hood, "This should teach you how to behave." she said spanking Arizona's cunt one more time.

"_FUCK_!" Arizona yelled.

"Shh, Sof's sleeping." Callie reminded, "Now tell me everything I'm doing to your gorgeous body. I love hearing you talk to me." Callie said.

Callie proceeded to join Arizona's breast and suck both nipples at the same time. "Sucking my nipples!" Arizona said trying to contain her voice.  
>Callie bit her left nipple wanting to hear the whole scene, "Both at the same time." Arizona responded what her wife wanted to hear.<p>

"Good girl." Callie rewarded her.

Callie settled between Arizona's thighs and spread her lips.

"Opening my pussy for you." Arizona pointed out, "You can't wait to eat me."

"You got that right." Callie responded.

Callie pushed three fingered into Arizona's pussy.

"_Fuck_! You're- oh god! You're fucking me with three fingers." Arizona said trying to catch her breath, "And- gosh, Calliope! You're in _so deep!"_

Callie sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth while stroking her tongue against it.

"You're sucking my clit, biting it, licking it. Fuck, Calliope! You're making love to me! Please don't ever stop!" Arizona cried happy tears of sharing such a beautiful moment with the love of her life.

"It's okay, sweetie. Let go" Callie said, pulling away from Arizona's sex for only a moment, and going back into sucking the beautiful bud that she was going to suck for the rest of her life, loving the feel of it against her tongue.

Arizona sobbed in pleasure and emotion. She hadn't felt this happy with her marriage for such a long time, and for the first time in two years she could feel her soul connecting with her wife's again- like they were meant to be.

It was earth shattering.

And it was, she felt it as she felt herself suck Callie's long, perfect fingers deeper into her.

Callie continued to thrust into Arizona and pulled off the blindfold to admire her wife's features in ecstasy.

"It's okay, Arizona. You can cry, you're still perfect to me." Callie soothed her wife keeping her fingers buried in her most vulnerable body part.

Arizona sobbed into Callie, still feeling her muscles contract against her wife's body, not getting enough, " I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, beautiful." Callie smiled down on her, "As much as I love this closeness, I'm still hungry for you. But all you have to do is watch me and hold yourself open as wide as you can. Can you do that for me?" Callie asked sweetly while pulling her fingers out of Arizona's tunnel.

"I trust you." Arizona said sincerely to her wife, because she truly did.

Arizona spread her legs as wide as she could and spread her pussy lips as wide as she could, waiting for her wife to love her in best way she could.

"I love you." Callie stated while pushing into Arizona's tight tunnel with three strong, long fingers, "You're so tight. "

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona said gasping as she felt pleasure take over her senses, "So much."

Callie lowered herself so she was at eye level with Arizona's sex and added a forth finger without thrusting into her.

"Oh, god! It's too much, you're- you're stretching me too wide. I can't take it." Arizona tried to reason.

"You can take it baby, I know you better than yourself. Let me make you feel good and teach you all that your body is capable of doing," Callie asked for permission kissing Arizona's outer lips, "Please?"

"Okay. Make love to me, Calliope." Arizona said with tears in her eyes, "But don't make me wait too long, okay?"

Callie didn't respond. Deciding to pull back her fingers almost all the way out, "Try to hold yourself open for as long as you can, okay?"Callie asked as she slammed all four fingers deep into Arizona's tight cunt.

"Oh, _fuck!_" Arizona tried to control her moaning, hoping Sofia would sleep through all the moans they were making.

Callie continued to slam into Arizona's pussy as hard and fast as she could. Wanting to bring as much pleasure as she could. She loved hearing her body slap against Arizona's cum.

"God, Calliope! _Harder, harder, harder!_" Arizona yelled into the night while trying to keep herself spread open for her wife.

Callie complied and pushed even harder on her thrusts, loving the way Arizona's juices kept passing her fingers- she had to taste it.

She lowered her head over to Arizona's engorged, swollen, beautiful glistening clit and began sucking hard while running her tongue over it.

"_FUCK_!" Arizona yelled, feeling herself getting closer to the edge, "Please don't stop!"

Callie couldn't even if she tried. Wanting to _really _finish her wife off, she brought her other hand down to Arizona's ass, squeezing it. Eventually she decided to spread the gorgeous globes apart wanting to enter her wife, from another angle, but hesitating.

"Do it! Just do it! _Please! _ Make me cum, make me cum, I _need to cum!_"  
>Arizona sobbed.<p>

Receiving permission, Callie pushed two fingers into Arizona's tight hole. loving how it flowered upon her entrance.

"FUCK! FUCK! Oh, god! _Yes_!" Arizona yelled and pulled her hands away from her sex not being able to contain herself any longer, causing her whole pussy to suck Callie even deeper while her now free hands came up to her own nipples to roll and pinch them hard, "God, baby. I can feel you _everywhere!_ From head to toe, deep inside me, inside my soul, I love you so much!" she sobbed out for Callie, "Don't ever stop. I need you!"

Callie moaned into Arizona's clit, pulling the hood off with the tip of her nose and sucking it directly into her mouth while thrusting her four fingers impossibly deeper into Arizona's tight pussy and thrusting her two other fingers into her tight whole.

She felt it too, she felt Arizona everywhere and she loved every second of it.

With on final suck to Arizona's clit, the blonde came.

"OH FUCK, YES! I'm cumming! Feel me, Calliope! I'm cumming for you!" the blonde yelled out in ecstasy for her wife, and moments later feeling so much pressure in her sex she couldn't contain.

So she didn't.

She let her cum flow out of her and into her wife's hands and mouth because she knew Callie would always catch.

Callie slowed her thrusts until Arizona's body went limp and the beautiful cerulean eyes met her own.

Arizona smiled down at her wife.

She was perfect.

"Want to pull me out?" Callie said, wanting to bring Arizona back down without causing any pain.

"In a minute, come up here and kiss me."

Callie lifted her face over to her wife's and kissed her with all she had, sucking her tongue, making herself taste her cum and moan out.

Pulling away from oxygen, Arizona had to tell her wife, "Thank you, for everything , beautiful, " You make me so happy and I'm so filled by you right now, aside from the obvious, I can feel you in my soul ,you know?" she shared with her wife.

"I know. I feel it too. Everyday." the brunette responded with a smile, "Could you pull me out? I don't want to hurt you." Callie said sweetly.

Arizona didn't respond, only did as she was told and pulled the two fingers from her anus first, allowing herself feel more relaxed again and then pulling out one finger at a time from her tight pussy. She pulled Callie up to her and kissed her while playing with her wife's nipple.

"Thank you for always catching me, Calliope." Arizona said sincerely.

"I'll always catch you, Arizona. You're the reason I'm flying."

Both felt content with the re connection they just lived and fell asleep in each other's arms, waiting for the morning to come and their little girl to come knocking on the door for them.


End file.
